Slowly coming Back
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Ok was titled After the storm but I then realized that title was taken so I changed it.It's a Rodney and Elizabeth romance if you don't like them together don't read this.


TITLE:Through the storm

RATING:PG-13 or T just to be safe.

AUTHOR NOTE:This story takes place during the first season it is my ending to episode 11 "The Eye" in which Koyla take Elizabeth and Mckay hostage.

AUTHOR:Angel

SUMMARY: How I would have ended episode 11 "The Eye"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own stargate atlantis or any characters or rights to this episode.

Koyla backed towards the stargate holding a gun to Elizabeths head.  
"Let her go or I'll shoot you"Major Sheppard yelled.  
"And risk hurting doctor Weir?"Koyla asked smugly.  
Major Sheppard froze Koyla was right he didn't want to hit her.  
"I will leave through the stargate safely and later send Dr.Weir through"Koyla said backing up more.  
He was about to leave when someone yelled.  
"WAIT!"Everyone looked to see Rodney walking towards him arms up in defense.  
"I can't...I can't let you take her"He said inching closer.  
"I need a shield Dr.McKay"Koyla said eying him up.  
"Look take me...just let her go"Rodney said getting closer.  
"Rodney..."ELizabeth made eye contact.  
"It's ok...'Lizabeth..."He said sternly.  
Everyone watched as Rodney inched forward Koyla pushed his gun tighter to Elizabeths head.  
"Please...just...take me...she's of no use to you"Rodney said stopping.  
"And why should I doctor?...tell me."Koyla asked cruely.  
"Because..."Rodney said gritting his teeth.  
"Hm...well seeing as how you don't think I should...I'll take her...she's so pretty McKay"He snickered using his free hand to sneak around to her hips.  
Rodney heard her whimper and instantly stepped forward John grabbed his arm.  
"JUST TAKE ME!"He demanded.  
"No...I think the beautiful Dr.Weir will be of a great use to me on...some level"He smiled his hand inching under her shirt.  
Elizabeth squirmed and whimpered against him.  
"STOP THAT YOU'RE HURTING HER!"Rodney yelled John still holding him back.  
Rodney shook John loose and Koyla cocked the gun.  
"Stop him or I'll shoot her"Koyla demanded.  
John and Ford both rushed to grab each arm.  
"STOP IT LET ME GO!"Rodney yelled at them.  
Koyla gave a cruel laugh at Rodneys anger and kissed Elizabeths ear.  
"STOP HIM!"Rodney yelled.  
"We can't"Ford replied sympathetically.  
"Say goodbye to Dr.Weir"Koyla said moving back more.  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"Rodney yelled suddenly.  
Everyone even Koyla and Elizabeth looked shocked.  
John and Ford let go of Rodney to look at him.  
"what?"Koyla asked.  
"You asked why we should trade places...I said because I love her."Rodney said looking at Koyla not Elizabeth.  
"That's very sweet McKay but I still think in the long run she's of more use to me"Koyla said his hand going higher under her shirt.  
This time she didn't whimper she actually screamed and squirmed.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!"Rodney struggled to get free but John and Ford held him back.  
"please..."Rodney said it so quiet nobody heard.  
"What was that?"Koyla asked.  
"I said...please.."Rodney said a little louder.  
Koyla stood still a minute then began to laugh.  
Rodney took a minute to glance at Elizabeth she was looking at him sadly.  
She also looked frightened but when her sad eyes met his he looked away.  
"May it never be said that I have no sympathy for true love"Koyla laughed.  
"So you'll let her go?"Rodney asked.  
"No but I'll send her back when I'm done"Koyla laughed.  
"We will let you live just let her go"John spoke up.  
Koyla smiled evily and backed up.  
"Look the shield is down this city will be destroyed soon just let her go we'll all die anyway"Rodney yelled.  
"Be greatful McKay I'm saving her."He sneered his hand moving now down to her thighs between her legs.  
She gave another cry kicking her legs and squirming.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!"Rodney yelled.  
"oh no doctor I assure it's the begining"Koyla smiled.  
By now Elizabeth couldn't help it a few tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"You're shaking"Koyla whispered in her ear.  
John and Ford had now relaxed and Rodney broke free he stormed towards Koyla.  
Koyla aimed the gun at him.  
"RODNEY!"Elizabeth cried to him in fright.  
Koyla still had her with one arm his gun aimed at Rodney she was frightened to say the least.  
Looking around she made a last minute descision and she kicked him hard in the knees.  
His knees buckled and he let her go falling backwards through the stargate she dropped to the floor.  
She fell to her hands and knees gasping for air her stomach was turning and she felt like she would faint.  
Rodney rushed over to her side dropping to his knees she was shaking nerves no doubt.  
He pulled her to her feet and drug her to the control room quickly hitting a few keys.  
The shield slid up a few seconds later just stopping a giant wave.  
They were all relieved and amidst the hugging and backslaps Rodney noticed Elizabeth.  
She was sitting alone on the floor in the corner her head resting on her kness.  
He walked over to kneel infront of her.  
"...'Lizabeth..."He reached out his hand.  
"Don't..."She looked up she looked weak.  
"Just please...don't"She said softly.  
He nodded and left her.  
The next few days things went back to normal for everyone but Rodney.  
He was the only one who noticed the difference in Elizabeth the spark in her eyes was gone.  
She went on like nothing ever happened but she wasn't the same.  
One Night Rodney was in the kitchen it was about four in the morning he was thirsty.  
Using the fridge for light he turned and saw Elizabeth.  
She was sitting on the cold floor she looked so tired her head on her knees again in the corner.  
"Elizabeth?"Rodney walked closer and saw she was asleep.  
"Oh...'Lizabeth"He got on his knees and put his hand on her head.  
Carefully he slid one arm under her folded knees the other on her back and lifted her into his arms.  
He walked quietly and slowly to her room and then placed her in her bed tucking her in.  
He kissed her cheek and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand.  
"Please..don't leave me"She called softly.  
He sat on the end of her bed.  
"I didn't mean to wake you"He said softly.  
"It's ok"She replied.  
"Why were you on the floor?"He asked.  
"I haven't been sleeping...I went into the kitchen for a drink I was so tired I sat down for a minute."She replied.  
"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"He asked tucking her hair behing her ear.  
"Two weeks ago...before the Genii..."She said looking down.  
"That long?"He asked shocked.  
"I can't sleep everytime I relax...I..."She trailed off.  
"What?what is it? you can tell me"He said softly.  
"I feel him again..."She said as she started to cry.  
"Oh...'Lizabeth.."He felt so horrible.  
"I...feel his breath on my neck...his hands on my..."She was crying harder.  
He slowly tentivly reached over to pull her into his lap.  
Her legs were across his his arms were around her and his head rested on hers.  
She kept her blankets pulled tightly around her.  
"I know...it's silly...he didn't rape me...but he would have and he did other things.."She continued to cry.  
"It's not silly at all...it's ok...I won't let him hurt you again"He said kissing the top of her head.  
"Did you mean it?"She asked softly sniffling.  
"Mean what?"He asked.  
"You told Koyla that you love me"She looked up and for the first time in a long while he saw hope in her eyes.  
"Yes...I meant it...I hadn't planned on telling you...but I was upset it came out"He replied.  
"Rodney...I...I love you too"She said softly.  
He smiled and slowly leaned down and kissed her softly.  
She could feel the remains of Koyla being washed away from her as Rodney kissed her so gently.  
For once since the event she felt safe,loved,clean.  
He pulled away and laid her down on the bed.  
She got stiff and he smiled laying down beside her puilling her close.  
"It's ok I'm here...I won't leave you...but you need to relax and sleep"he said softly.  
She stayed stiff and didn't move.  
"It's ok...I'm here"He said covering her and snuggling closer.  
"Promise you'll stay?"She asked looking at him over he shoulder.  
"Promise."He replied kissing her cheek.  
"All night?"She looked so hopeful.  
"All night"He nodded.  
She smiled and rolled over to snuggle into his chest.  
Slowly she relaxed,Slowly she fell asleep,Slowly the old Elizabeth came back

THE END

Author Note 2: I know you're probably thinking she overreacted since he didn't rape her but being someone who was in a simialr situation myself I can tell you it's just as traumatizing.


End file.
